Assembly Walker
"...use Assembly Walkers to build them!" -Nufai Assembly Walker Affiliation: The Hierarchy Type: Land Giant, Mobile Structure, Production Walker Health: Health depends on condition of death puzzle. Death Puzzle: Outer Arms + Crown + Hardpoints -> Shield Generator x2 -> Core Armor: Alien Hardpoint/Alien Hardpoint Armor Movement Type: Large Walker Speed: 0.25 Sight Range: 270 Cost: 2200RM Time: 1:10 Popcap: 1 (Walker Cap) Produced From: Glyph Carver (Requires Reaper Drone) Special Ability: Hardpoints, Fire Beam Cannon (requires Beam Cannon hardpoint), Produce Vehicles Weapon: Plasma Blob, Mass Driver (Requires hardpoint), Electric Arc (requires hardpoint), Plasma Beam Cannon (requires hardpoint) Damage: Plasma Blob: 50 Mass Driver: Electric Arch: Beam Cannon: Upgrades: Fast Ordering (Quantum-2), Foo Longitivity (Assault-2), Enhanced Locomoters (Assault 4), Molecular Armor (Quantum-3) Quantum Ordnance (Quantum-3), Volatile Reactors (Mutagen-1), Irradiated Shots (Mutagen-1), Gamma Radiation (Mutagen-3) The Assembly Walker is one of the two production walkers for the Hierarchy and replaces both a Vehicle Factory and Aircraft Factory for the faction. General Like the Habitat Walker, the Assembly Walker is a massive, quadrupedal walker armed with plasma cannons and a teleportion system. The Walker's upper body features two large arms on either side of the main body and a giant teleport device on its back. At the front of the Assembly Walker is a large dish-like structure that serves as the exit-point for units to teleport to the ground (or air in the case of Saucers). The Assembly Walker's six anti-ground plasma cannon barrels are mounted around this dish. Like the other large Hierarchy walkers, the Assembly Walker can crush almost anything in its path and traverse nearly any terrain, including cliffs. Campaign The Assembly Walker first appears as part of a large task force sent to destroy a group of human villages in Turkmenistan, conveniently the same place where Novus had been constructing their Home Portal. As soon as the walker arrived, it made its way off towards the Novus base on its rampage. Fortunately, the Novus hero Mirabel was present and her forces managed to destroy the walker before it could reach the Home Portal. Later, a pair of Assembly Walkers outfitted with Beam Cannons and Mass Drivers were encountered guarding a Material Uplink, posing a major hazard for Novus forces, but where destroyed to allow Mirabel to be teleported up to a Hierarchy command ship. Aboard the alien vessel, another Assembly Walker was present within a holding rack, from where it would fire on Mirabel if she passed by. As their final act in the Novus campaign, a pair of the walkers where sent as the first wave against Novus' Middle Eastern base, producing Defilers as they marched closer. In the Hierarchy campaign, Orlok is only provided with these powerful walkers twice: First during his mission with the Purifier, where one Assembly Walker was being used by Nufai to guard his base, and later during Orlok's rebellion. During Prince Zessus' escape from a Hierarchy compound, an Assembly walker was called as reinforcements to take out the Masari base that had been set up by the Prince. This walker, curiously, had no leg hardpoints but was outfitted with Mass Drivers and a Beam Cannon. Tactical Application Assembly Walkers typically serve as the main assault walker due to their superior durability over their infantry producing counterpart, wider selection of weapon hardpoints, and its access to repair. Like the Habitat Walker, the Assembly walker is able to produce units for escort and attack as well as trample most objects under their legs. Hierarchy Mirror matches are generally dominated by Assembly Walkers, as all of their units are capable against enemy walkers and the weapon hardpoints unlocked by the Assault branch are also excellent in walker-to-walker engagements. Against Masari, the Assembly Walker is not quite as effective in the early game due to the Masari Disciple being a very cost-efficent counter to the expensive vehicles produced by the Assembly Walker. While potent, the Assembly Walker does take longer than the Habitat Walker for its Glyph to be carved and scanned and the units it produces are generally twice the cost of those produced by the Habitat Walker (baring research-locked units). The Assembly Walker also has one fewer crown socket which means it sacrificers some of its potential offensive power to attach production pods or additional turrets. Units Produced Saucer Defiler (requires Defiler Pod hardpoint) Phase Tank (requies Phase Tank Pod hardpoint) Hardpoints The Assembly Walker has 3 body hardpoint sockets and 4 leg hardpoint sockets. When a leg socket is destroyed, the Walker's speed is reduced. Each existing leg increases the Walker's speed by 10%. Destroying the front panel, left arm, and right arm sockets reveal the Walker's core, left shield generator, and right shield generator respectively. The shield generators must be destroyed before the core may be attacked. When the core is destroyed, the Walker collapses. Internal Hardpoints * Assembly Walker Core Effect: Destruction of this results in destruction of the Assembly Walker Prerequisites: Destruction of front panel socket Cost: N/A Time: N/A Health: 600 Armor: Alien Walker Note: Cannot be attacked until shield generators are destroyed * Shield Generator Right/Left Effect: Prevents damage to Assembly Walker Core until both are destroyed Prerequisites: Destruction of right arm and left arm sockets Cost: N/A Time: N/A Health: 350 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint Crown/Arm hardpoints * Defiler Pod Effect: Allows production of Defilers. Prerequisites: None Cost: 500 Time: 0:14 Health: 400 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint * Phase Tank Pod Effect: Allows production of Phase Tanks. Prerequisites: Research Quantum Branch Suite 2 Cost: 700 Time: 0:18 Health: 400 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint * Armor Plating Effect: Covers the hardpoint in a durable alloy for added protection. Prerequisites: None Cost: 700 Time: 0:20 Health: 1,000 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint Armor *'Range Enhancer' Effect: Increases the range of all Walker weapons and abilities by 20% each. Prerequisites: Research Assault Branch Suite 1 Cost: 700 Time: 0:20 Health: 700 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint *'Weapon Accelerator' Effect: Reduces reload and recharge times of Walker weapons and abilities by 20% each. Prerequisites: None Cost: 700 Time: 0:20 Health: 700 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint * Mass Driver Effect: Adds an inaccurate but powerful turret that knocks back small targets and cannot be redirected. Highly effective against vehicles and structures. Prerequisites: Research Assault Branch Suite 3 Cost: 1,000 Time: 0:24 Health: 1,000 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint *'Beam Cannon' Effect: Allows the walker to fire a powerful beam that sweeps the targeted area, dealing massive direct damage to objects touched by the beam and causing secondary explosions along the ground behind the beam. Prerequisites: Research Assault Branch Suite 4 Cooldown: 0:40 (from firing) Cost: 1,300 Time: 0:30 Health: 1,000 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint Leg Hardpoints *'Armor Plating' Effect: Covers socket with durable alloy for added protection of the socket. Prerequisites: None Cost: 700 Time: 0:20 Health: 1,000 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint Armor *'Repair Chamber' Effect: Generates 3 plasma orbs like those of a Saucer which will conduct repairs on their host Walker. Note: The plasma orbs cannot repair destroyed sockets. Cost: 400 Time: 0:16 Health: 350 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint *'Cost Optimizer' Effect: Reduces unit resource costs for all units produced by the walker by 8% each. Prerequisites: None Cost: 300 Time: 0:15 Health: 250 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint *'Teleport Accelerator' Effect: Reduces unit build times by 12% each for all units produced by the walker. Prerequisites: None Cost: 300 Time: 0:15 Health: 250 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint *'Plasma Turret' Effect: Adds an additional plasma weapon. Prerequisites: None Cost: 800 Time: 0:22 Range: 0-280 Damage: 35 Shots per burst: 1 Recharge: 3.0 seconds Health: 800 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint *'Arc Turret' Effect: Adds an anti-air electricity weapon. Prerequisites: Research Assault Branch Suite 1 Cost: 800 Time: 0:20 Damage: 11.4% Recharge: 3.0 seconds Health: 800 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint Upgrades Advanced Mutagens Effect: Killed organics become Mutant Slaves and last longer Method: Research Mutagen Branch Suite 3 Fast Ordering Effect: Glyphs carve 25% faster Method: Research Quantum Branch Suite 2 Foo Longetivity Effect: Orbs last longer away from the Repair Chamber Method: Research Assault Branch Suite 2 Gamma Radiation Effect: Radiation effects increased by 50% Method: Research Mutagen Branch Suite 3 Irradiated Shots Effect: Plasma bolts are irradiated Method: Research Mutagen Branch Suite 1 Locomotor Enhancement Effect: Movement, rotation and speed increased by 60% Method: Research Assault Branch Suite 4 Molecular Armor Effect: Drastically lowers damage taken by 50% Method: Research Quantum Branch Suite 3 Quantum Ordnance Effect: Plasma does 20% more damage Method: Research Quantum Branch Suite 3 Volatile Reactors Effect: Creates radioactive cloud when destroyed Method: Research Mutagen Branch Suite 1 Trivia *The Assembly Walker had a slight change in appearance between the Universe at War Beta and final retail game. The "face" teleport dish had it's design changed and the torso also had a minor texture change. These changes appear to have been at the last minute as the original beta model of the Assembly Walker is still seen during the Hierarchy cutscenes and the original model is used for the "ghost" that appears when selected for construction. *Its stated ingame that the Assembly walker is a newer model of walker, explaining it not being seen very often . Before its introduction in Turkmenistan, the Hierarchy instead used transport saucers to deliver vehicle units to battle. Category: Hierarchy Units Category:Walkers